


All That Matters

by evieva



Series: MomoAi Drabbles [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Crushes, Drabble, Insecurities, M/M, MomoTori, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3658284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evieva/pseuds/evieva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Momotarou Mikoshiba is a rather honest-to-the-point person when it comes to crushes--Gou is a perfect example of this, never wavering a bit in talking to her (except when her brother is around). Although, now, Ai wishes he was not so blunt...</p>
<p>This is just too drabbly, it's almost 3am, so--Momotori</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Drabble/fluff/crushes/Ai is rather insecure/Momo's a total scatterbrain</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That Matters

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

                An ordinary morning, as any old morning goes at Samezuka Academy. Aiichiro Nitori woke up at his early hour of 5:45 to stretch, preparing for that Saturday’s swimming practice. When his alarm went off, Momo let out a short, disgruntled snort, before turning over to face the wall. This was usual—Momo hated waking up earlier or later than his body would let him. If he wanted to sleep until 6:03, there was no stopping him. If he wanted to wake up at 5:21, there was no changing it. Ai thought it was a strange quirk, to say none-the-less. He wondered when Momo would decide to wake up _this_ morning.

                As Ai stretched, straightening his back from a long nights sleep, he heard Momo roll over in his bed. _Is this when he decided to wake-up?_ Ai thought, continuing his routine. The red-head’s silence gave no hint to Ai as to whether or not he was awake, so Ai ignored it.

He was gathering his swimwear when Momo sat straight-up in bed, with a loud, “Good morning, Nitori-senpai!”

“Good morning, Momo-kun…” Ai replied, quietly. _6:04…_

As stated, it was an ordinary morning—Ai and Momo proceeded to the Samezuka locker rooms to groom and get prepared for practice. It was always quiet in the bathrooms in the morning, which was pleasant, except when Momo was there. The silence was kinda ruined.

“How much do you wanna bet Yamazaki-senpai will wanna race Rin-senpai?” He squealed, pulling on his swimsuit.

“You asked me this yesterday, Momo-kun,” Ai sighed slightly, putting his spare clothes in the locker. “And I still don’t know the answer. I think it’s…no…”

“Awh, c’mon, Nitori-senpai!” Momo pushed Ai a little too hard, he almost falling over. “Maybe we should try to get them to!”

“Sosuke-senpai isn’t going to wanna race, Momo…” The silver-haired drawled, before yawning.  There was an unexpected silence, causing Ai to glance over at Momo to see if he was alright. The redhead, in turn, stared back at him. A blank sort of expression on his face Ai could barely read. “What’s wrong, Momo-kun?”

“Have you ever heard of the term, ‘bisexual’?”

_Well that was out of the blue…_ “I’m pretty sure…what about it?”

“I think I might be bi for you, Nitori-senpai.” Momo stated without hesitation, before shaking his head a bit, laughing, and patting Ai on the back. “Well, let’s get to practice!”

It took Ai a moment to process what Momo had just said. _Bi…for me?_ But how? _Why?_ ‘How’ was a dumb question… ‘why’ was more what Ai was looking for. Why did Momo like _him_ of all people? Rin-senpai, sure. Sosuke-senpai, of course. But—Ai? Maybe it was a joke…Momo was known a little for…messing around, right?

Ai sighed. Right now, he could really use some assurances, and he wasn’t going to find any standing cold and alone in a locker room

 

Practice went as it typically does, Rin shouting orders, Sosuke standing idly by, and Momo causing a ruckus. It was strange…nothing seemed to have changed about Momo in the slightest, even though he had just admitted to his…crush on Ai.

Ai flushed at the thought.

It wasn’t completely out of the ordinary, if Ai thought about it. After all, Momo has expressed his love hundreds of times to Gou. But _why Ai?_ He had been racking his brain the whole practice trying to figure it out. Maybe it was a fluke? Ai wasn’t really anything special…Momo could have possibly mixed up his ‘senpai admiration’ feelings with ‘love/attraction’…Or, maybe he ate some bad fish last evening, and woke up with a feeling similar to crushing. Either one made more sense to Ai than Momo actually having genuine feelings for his senpai. He wasn’t anything special…he wasn’t— _he wasn’t._

“Ai,” A deep voice raked through his thoughts. “You’re zoned out—what’s the matter?”

“Ah-a-h! Sosuke-senpai!” Ai took a step back, startled. “I-it’s nothing.”

“Okay,” Sosuke replied, without blinking. That’s not really the answer Ai was looking for. He hoped he would pry a bit, and Ai would eventually tell him, but, Sosuke didn’t really play those kinds of games…

They stood in silence, until Ai finally spoke. “W-well…earlier today, Momo-kun was talking to me in the locker room, and he said he…” His voice trailed into an inaudible mumble.

“He what?”

“He said he’s…” Ai hesitated. “Bi…for me..?”

Sosuke looked a bit taken aback, probably what Ai had looked like himself when he got the news.  Sosuke knew about Momo’s affliction with Rin’s sister, so it must’ve come as a surprise to him as well.

“Hmm,” Sosuke droned a bit, seeming a bit unsure. “Did he say anything else?”

“No, he played it off like everything was normal right after that!” Ai fussed. “That's why I think it’s weird! I don’t know what to do…”

“Do you have feelings for him?”

“W-well—I like him, as a friend…” Ai put a finger up to his cheek, scratching it awkwardly.

“Then maybe he’s aware of that, and doesn’t want anything to change,” The taller explained. “I think Momo’s the type of person who likes to give rather than receive. So if he gives you his affection, he doesn’t have to have it back.”

Ai could see what Sosuke was saying, causing him to smile a bit. The silver-haired looked over to where Momo was laughing with a few other members of the team. He caught his eye, and started waving, calling out his name.

“Coming!” Ai called back. He stopped short a minute, turning back to the third year. “Thank you very much, Sosuke-senpai! I feel much better!” Ai bowed low, before running to join Momo and the others.  

Maybe Ai was kind of fond of Momo, in a different way. Maybe in a brotherly kind of sense...Ai wasn't going to deny it's growth, that's for sure. Though, he wasn’t sure how deep Momo’s affection was, Ai didn’t mind how shallow or deep it was. All that mattered was it was there.

And that made Ai feel special enough.


End file.
